


Strengthening an alliance

by oracleofthenorth



Category: One Piece
Genre: LawLu - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracleofthenorth/pseuds/oracleofthenorth
Summary: Two Captains, reunited in Wano Kuni, are making up for the time they lost apart.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Strengthening an alliance

Nami and Sanji remained awkwardly silent as they followed the group back down from Oden Castle, and into the late evening dark. No one else thought twice, after all Law often requested time to strategize alone with their captain. What good is a pirate alliance if the captains aren’t even prudent enough to strengthen it? But both Sanji and Nami knew that Luffy was a different man since they’d joined forces with Law on Punk Hazard. Law brought out not only Luffy’s giddiest, most reckless qualities, but also a maturity that had never before seen the light of day. They’d never caught them in the act, but both had their suspicions, especially regarding Trafalgar Law’s intentions. A quandary better left to solve on another night. For now it certainly was best to leave them to it, as they hadn’t spent any time together since back on Zou island, and so much had happened since then. Sanji puffed on another cigarette and Nami counted the beads on her bracelet, all the way back to town.

“Torao?! You really missed me, didn’t you!!” Luffy giggled as Law placed kiss after kiss on that precious skin. On his knees, the former warlord inhaled his prey, kissing up and down the now buff landscape before him. He heaved Luffy off his feet and slammed his back against the wall of the old ruins. “Shut the fuck up, Mugiwara-ya..” He growled as he ground, fondled, squeezed and explored the new cut terrain of his lover. Yes, Law had missed Luffy. Every second for the past months gone by he yearned, he longed, he cried. He had worried obsessively all day, every day, wondering if his favorite Captain was thinking of him too, or had he moved on? Not wasting a second to help himself, he sank his teeth gently into his earlobe. That shut the chatty boy up on contact. Luffy’s body went slack, he was puddy in Law’s big hands. Exactly how Law liked him. The kimonos made things easy. Law liked that too, his right hand probing greedily searching for Luffy’s asshole. Luffy’s eyelids drooped across his almond eyes, the smell and feel of Law’s body hit him like an old and cherished memory. His little legs wrapped themselves around his ally’s hips. He remembered now. That thing Law did to him that felt so good. He’d not so much forgotten as he had been so very busy all this time. Law needed this fuck. He needed to mark Luffy as his territory, like an island under his protection. Feeling Luffy relax into his advances, Law felt the first hope he’d felt since Zou.

“You’re fucked you little shit. You hear me? You’re fucked.” He snarled/whispered into Luffy’s ear. He groped for Luffy’s dick only to find it standing at attention, filled to the tip with blood, and pulsing with anticipation. Law left it alone, Luffy whimpered a little. “Shut the FUCK up” Law snarled and began aggressivly messaging his tiny hole, which pulsed as it began to slacken. Luffy loved how Torao was mean because he didn’t feel safe enough to be happy. It was exciting. Luffy wasn’t afraid of anyone, but when Law touched his body, it made him shiver in a way no one else could. “....oh please, Torao...please” “I said shut up” Law growled and plunged two fingers in, then three. Luffy yelped in surprise, and Law slapped his hand over Luffy’s mouth. Stretching the warm, inviting opening ever so slightly, Law’s fingers informing his raging erection that it was time. Law forced Luffy’s legs apart, or would have if they hadn’t fallen into place so very easily. “little slut” Law murmured, a small smile of satisfaction played on his lips. Luffy was horny. More specifically Luffy was horny for his dick. He introduced it, the entire tip at once. Luffy moaned in pleasure. “More…” Law grasped Luffy’s hips and plunged all 9.5 inches past all of his little lover’s defenses, and began pumping rhythmically, skin slapping against skin, Luffy’s erection dancing against his brand new six-pack. Luffy clung onto Law’s shoulders and pressed his eyes shut. Law loved him. Luffy could feel it in every cell of his body. Luffy felt so comforted knowing. He loved how Law loved him.   
Law was praying the whole time ‘don’t let him think you love him. Show him you can do without him. He’s just a great piece of ass. Don’t let him see..’ “T-torao..” Luffy began to moan. Law slammed his lips against Luffy’s. ‘No more out of you, bitch’ Law thought and began fucking faster. His orgasm was already building up, and it was heavy now, like a towering storm cloud, swollen with rain. All he needed now was evidence that Luffy was enjoying the onslaught. Luffy took Law’s hand gently, he wrapped the long fingers around his red hot pulsing pecker. He gave it the tiniest squeeze with both their hands and a clear hiccup of precum shot up onto Law’s bare chest. ‘Oh no…’ Law was so close to the edge and Luffy was about to cum. Law buried his tongue deep down Luffy’s defenseless throat. He stroked Luffy’s erection fast and furiously. Luffy pulled away from Law’s kiss just long enough to scream “Torao!!!PLEASE….”  
White sperm spouted from Luffy’s tip and oozed down Law’s fingers. “Oh shit, fuck, ah…” Law pushed his lips against Luffy’s, pushed Luffy against the wall, and nailed him to it with his hips. All their time apart melted away as he coated Luffy’s hot insides. When he finally fell out of Luffy, Law kept his forehead against Luffy’s with his eyes shut. Luffy smiled. The first thing Law needed to do was to mark Luffy as his. Nothing, not the plan, the search for the One Piece, not an entire evening could be left to go by, before Law had the chance to reclaim what was his. Luffy smiled because he knew this, and it made him happy to comply. Allies.


End file.
